grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristian Vilderoes III
The second wealthy husband of Louise Masters. Early Life Born in Spain to a wealthy dynasty the Vilderoes whose gained their wealth in business. Tristian is the heir to the fortune that his grandfather had build and his father helped maintained. Despite his wealthy upbringing he is not a man known to boast or to flaunt his wealth. Instead he is rather quiet and known for his intelligence. He ends up moving to London in order to live and as he did so he managed to meet Louisa Masters. He soon falls for her. She had split up from Paul and had two children to care for by herself. Seeing Tristian loving and caring for Louisa, the two became an item and Louisa became very impressed with his station in life and soon the couple end up getting married. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 Louise returns to Grasmere Valley in dramatic fashion, as she turns up to the Mega Big School reunion in Rose Park Heights with her new wealthy, handsome husband Tristian Vilderoes III. She is delighted to see Paul who is working as a caretaker and almost gloats how her life is drastically different to his. During that time Barb and Tommy who are looking after the famed Veronica who wrote her stale of abuse and struggle and whose tale of abuse has been told countless times in the media are there to publicise their story even more with the help of Marion Richards and they continue to get money from those whose hearts are touched by their story. Mrs Holland who organised the event even decided to give them £1 Million. During the night a revelations is revealed that they have found Poppy Masters dead body and that the police Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson are here to arrest Paul Masters as Poppy's body was found underneath his house. However the truth is more disturbing and with the help of Mr Love and eventually getting one of the high rollers of the night DC Robins to tell the truth that Veronica is a scam and did not exist. However it is soon revealed with DC confessing to have ghost written the autobiography and that Veronica was initially being played by Poppy Masters, Paul's daughter. What happened to Poppy is revealed as she was groomed on the internet by Barb and Tommy who wanted to use her as Veronica in order to get as much money as possible without working. Poppy doesn't want to do this but feeling ashamed as what she had done by willing to runaway with an non existent online boyfriend she begins to inhabit Veronica. Everyone is beyond shock at this reveal. However the story gets worse as it is later revealed by DC that Louise having initially not know where Poppy was had found her whereabouts and that she was under Barb's thumb. Having divorced her husband and not willing to let go the fact that Paul had done no wrong doing she decides to leave Poppy who was pleading for her mother to take her with Barb just so she could continue to profane Paul's name. In the end with Poppy trying to break free, Barb pushes her to a glass table and she ends up dying as a result. Louise being contacted after this event is told to dump the body at Paul's house underneath so when found he could be arrested. Paul is livid and he soon goes after Louise who had caused him so much grief and knew what happened to her daughter. Tristian leaves Louise flat and both Louisa and Paul for his aggression are arrested by Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson. Volume 34 Despite everything that has happened, Tristian remains in Grasmere Valley and looks after his and Louise's newborn son Alvturo who was conceived just before Louise was arrested and was born in prison.